


Girls night

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [35]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are invited to join Girls Night





	Girls night

“What’s going on here?” Lucas asked, seeing all the girls in his living room with facemasks on and an overload of snacks and wine. The coffee table had been pushed away, making room for the whole crew to sit.

“It’s girls night!” Daphné informed, flashing her pink polish Alexia had just applied on her fingernails. “What are you doing here?”

“I  _live_  here, Daphné. And, the thing your bags are on is my bed.”

Daphné glanced behind her, seeing the couch with some of Lucas’s clothes on the back. She opened her mouth, about to ask why he was sleeping on a couch when Manon beat her, saving Lucas from having to explain his family situation - and saving herself from talking about Charles and the  _real_ reason she came back to Paris.

“I thought you were staying at Eliott’s for the night?” Manon said. If she had known Lucas would be home, she wouldn’t have had invited the girls over. She already took his bedroom, she didn’t want to steal his space any more.

“We changed plans.”

“We missed the bus.”

Eliott and Lucas looked at each other, realizing they didn’t have the same excuse.

Manon gave them a look, feeling like they were lying, but didn’t ask. “It’s 9pm, you weren’t planning on going to bed, were you?”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”

“Come and sit, then!” the blonde suggested.

“I thought it was  _girls_  night?” Emma pointed, pouring more wine into her glass.

“Yeah but, Lucas’s practically part of the crew now. He replaced Manon when she was off in London,” Daphné explained.

“Unless you have other plans…” Manon added, not wanting Lucas to feel obligated.

Unlike Mika, Lucas wasn’t into pampering and would rather not hear Daphné gossip. He didn’t care who hooked up with who or who stole who isn’t friend with who anymore.

“We don’t,” Eliott confirmed.

“We do,” Lucas contradicted, narrowing his eyes at Eliott, not fancying spending the night gossiping and applying nails polishes on Daphné and Emma’s toe-nails.

“We have spare face masks for you. Is your skin on the dry or oily side? Do you have large pores?” Daphné asked, grabbing her bag and searching for her face masks.

Lucas made a move to leave but Eliott held his hand, stopping him. “Come on, baby. Girls night sounds…fun.”

He sighed and agreed to stay. For Eliott.

“Perfect! You can sit there, next to Alexia. I’ll fetch you a mask.”

They moved over to the other side of the living room, sitting next to the blue haired girl. There wasn’t a lot of space so Eliott sat with his back against the coffee table and Lucas sat between his legs. 

“I’m  _not_  putting on facemasks, Daphy,” he warned, eyeing the green creamy paste with disgust.

“I get that you’re a guy and guys don’t pay attention to skincare but, you gotta take good care of it or else you’ll be wrinkly before your 30s. And, won’t Eliott like to kiss your baby butt soft face?”

“Still a no.”

She signed, telling Lucas to not come at her when he’ll see his first wrinkle on his 20th birthday.

Eliott chuckled and kissed Lucas’s cheek. He chatted with Alexia and Imane as Manon did Imane’s nails while Lucas laughed as Emma spilled her wine on Daphné’s pink pajama and the latter made a whole scene about it. Lucas stole some candies from the snack pile and fed some to Eliott. 

Once they were all finished with their nails and face masks, it was time for movies. To torture Lucas, a pile of chick flicks was awaiting to be watched. He almost cried when Daphné pulled out  _The Notebook_. He  _hated_  that cheesy movie.

Manon supported him and suggested they watched something else. She wasn’t feeling for a romantic movie.

After changing into comfier clothes, Eliott helped Alexia get spare blankets and pillow from the cupboard so everyone would be comfy in the living room. Lucas had already claimed the couch and Manon the armchair but, Daphné wasn’t on board with this decision.

“Why does he get the couch? We’re girls, we should-”

“It’s his  _bed_ , Daphné. I think it’s fair he has it,” Manon defended, putting some common sense into her friend. It was Lucas’s home, he wasn’t a guest.

Daphne sighed, she couldn’t disagree with that. Plus Eliott needed somewhere to sleep as well, so she decided not to complain.

Lucas laid down on the couch, munching on some popcorn with Emma when Eliott came back. He sat up, making room for Eliott who pulled him in his arms, kissing his lips softly. “Have you settled on a movie?” Lucas scrunched his face and Eliott caught on that Daphné won and they’ll be watching  _The Notebook_. “I know you don’t like romantic comedies but just go along with it. We can watch a movie you like tomorrow.”

“I don’t don’t like them, it’s just…this one sucks,” Lucas explained.

“It does not! It one of the best romantic movies,” Daphné insisted from the floor. “Noah is so romantic. He built Allie a house.”

“That idiot spent his life building a house for someone who was about to get married to someone else.”

Before it could escalate, Manon turned off the lights and started the movie.

Like anticipated, Lucas didn’t like the movie. He wasn’t interested in it whatsoever. He almost took his phone to play games on it when Eliott gently kissed his neck, which made the younger boy blush deeply. Lucas turned around and bit his lip, looking up at him. He leaned in, no longer being able to stay away from Eliott and kissed him softly. His hands tangled in his hair, not caring if the girls could see or hear them.

“We’re watching a movie…can you do that  _later_?” Daphné complained, turning around.

They both ignored her, continuing kissing until a pillow flew their way.

Eliott broke the kiss, causing Lucas to pout. “Sorry.” He pushed his face in Eliott’s hoodie, cuddling against him and whispering to each other.

“Are you kidding me?”

Alexia nudged the blonde. “Leave them alone. I think it’s cute.”

Half way through the movie, Emma declared that they were out of popcorn.

“I’ll go,” Eliott offered, getting up from the couch.

“I didn’t say you could leave,” Lucas whined, reaching for Eliott.

“I’m just going to make some popcorn and grab us some beers. Want anything else?”

Lucas shook his head. “No. Just, get back here and cuddle me.”

“Yes, mon amour.”

When Eliott came back, Lucas was laying down on the couch. He handed the bowl of popcorn to the girls and took advantage of the situation, laying down with Lucas, spooning the younger boy in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist and pulled him closer.

Not long after that, Lucas’s eyes started feeling heavy and he drifted off as Eliott rubbed his back under his shirt. It was an intimate gesture but it wasn’t like they could see them in the dark.

Manon watched the boys in awe, catching sight of Lucas fast asleep in Eliott’s arms. It was a nice change from the insomniac boy she bonded with when she returned from London. At least things turned out good for one of them.


End file.
